Search comfort
by FairyCool
Summary: The attack of the dragon's army was over and the humans wins. They have so much blood in this fight. However, the victory had nothing to celebrate. Lucy was the only wizard of Fairy Tail to die and Natsu just don't want to accept. And Jellal was death in this battle too and Erza think she will never be happy again. the two of them lost their love. What will happened next?
1. Chapter 1

**Hi everyone, this time it's a fic about Natsu and Erza. So enjoy the prologue and be careful it's rated M and I don't own Fairy Tail, Hiro Mashima does.**

* * *

Prologue

Destruction, blood, death. These three words was enough to describe the result of the battle between dragons and humans. All dragons was death, but human have so many death too. We can see the corpse of some wizard: Jura had lost half his head (Only his mouth was still in his body), Minerva was cut in two vertically (We can see Minerva's body separate in two), Lyon's heart was destroy (His heart was off of his body), Bacchus was completly crushed (like a pancake), Kagura was empaled by her own sword (don't think she made a seppuku or if you like a Hara-Kiri), Ichiya's body was nothing now (I mean his body was in thousand piece), etc.

But we can see two other body: that Lucy and Jellal. The two wizard sacifice themselves for saving the person they love respectively: Natsu and Erza. During the attack, Natsu was completly paralyzed by a dragon and he was going to be killed from his claw, but Lucy place his body before him and take the attack who kill her instantly. Natsu was shocked from her action and, from his anger, killed savagely the dragon and killed some more dragon. For Erza, she was really hurt from his leg and she can't walked anymore. A dragon approach her and he was about to cut in half horizontally, but Jellal save her just in time, push her body from the otherside ant take the attack who kill him immediatly. Seeing the love of her life die, she completly ignored the hurt from his leg and completly cut in half the dragon from anger too (That's what I call back to the sender).

7th July, years X791, this is the day that everyone will never forget.

Two weeks passed after this bloody battle. At Fairy Tail, the guild was more silent but they still have their usual habit: Cana drink his lovable alcohol, Wakaba always smoking while talk with his friend Macao, Mirajane still serve drink to everyone, etc. The guild was completly sad to lost Lucy, but it was nothing compared to what Natsu feels. Him and Erza was not here from these past two week. They was still at their respectively domicile.

The two of them was crying for losing the most person they care.

Natsu just destroy some few thing just for evacuate his anger. He even tear a paper, but not just any paper. This paper was the first mission Natsu made with Lucy. Natsu tear the paper for trying to move on. But it was not easy he really don't know what to do. Then he decide to eat something, but whe he open the refrigerator it was completly empty. After two weeks, he decide two leave his house and gooing to buy something to eat.

Meanwhile, at Fairy Hills, Erza still sleeping. She didn't leave her room for two week. She was completly depressed. Suddenly, the door knock makking Erza to wake up but didn't have the mood to answer. It take 10 minutes before the door stop to knock. Erza finally decide to stand up and go to the refrigerator. She open it and see it was completly empty. She was hesitant if she should stay at her room or leave for buying some food. She finally decide to leave her room.

At a supermarket, Natsu take some fish for him and his friend Happy. He still think about Lucy and wonder if he could go to the guild after two weeks of depression.

At a store of cake, Erza take her usual cheesecake. She still think about Jellal and wonder if she need to return to the guild after some time to be alone.

The two of them just finish to buy their food and decide to returning home beside to go at Fairy Tail. The two walked in direction of their domicile face down. They didn't know where they walked that they bumped to each other and fell on the floor.

Natsu rubbed is forehead and say:

''I'm sorry I didn't see you. Are you ok?'' Natsu lift up his face and see a long scarlet hair.

''Yes I'm ok, I should be the one to apologize.'' Erza lift up her face too and see Natsu.

The two of them looked at each other and they was surprise.

''Natsu?'' Erza said

''Erza?'' Natsu reply

* * *

**Here the prologue hope you like it ^^.**


	2. Empty feeling

**Hi everyone sorry if I'm a little late but here come the next chapter of Search comfort!**

* * *

Chapter 1: Empty feeling

''Natsu?'' Erza said

''Erza?'' Natsu reply

The two of them look at each other until Natsu ask her:

''What are you doing here?''

''I should be the one to ask you this.'' Erza just reply before another silent came before Erza spoke again:

''Well, it's been a long time we didn't see.'' Erza told him.

''Yeah, two weeks...'' Natsu reply with a face down, remember about Lucy. It was the same for Erza, thinking about Jellal. The two of them feel empty inside them.

''Do you want to take a walk with me?'' Natsu ask. Erza was hesitant at the beginning but nodded her head.

''Yes why not.'' Then, Natsu and Erza walk in all place of Magnolia but didn't talk one time. After 30 minutes of walking, Natsu decide to spoke:

''It's really hard for both of us, don't you think?'' Natsu said with a face down follow by Erza.

''Yes, I'm not sure if I can't find the hapiness again. I'm feel... so empty.'' Erza reply and a tears begin to fall from her eyes. Natsu looked at her and a tears form in his eyes too.

''I understand what your feeling. I feel empty too. I lost Lucy, I wasn't be able to protect her, she is the one who protect me and sacrifice for saving me. I didn't wish that Lucy sacrifice her life for saving me.'' Natsu confess to the scarlet hair woman.

''It's exactly what I'm saying about Jellal. He push me to the otherside and take the attack in my place. This is not what I want from him.''

While they talk about their empty feeling, they arrived at the park of Magnolia and decide to take a seat and take a break for resting.

''So what did you do since this day?'' Erza ask Natsu, never mention the date of the ultimate carnage between Humans and Dragons.

''Nothing. I was in my home from all the time. I even broke some few thing that remember me Lucy, even the paperof the first mission I did with her. I try to move on from her but it can't help, I missed her so much, I loved her with all my heart.'' Natsu confess, which made Erza surprised when he said that he destroy the paper of the first mission he did with the celestial wizard. But Erza feel so sad for him, understood that she feel exactly what he said.

''I understant what you say Natsu, I was in my room too, I was even trying to move on from Jellal but I think it's impossible for me, I loved him with my heart.'' Erza said.

After this conversation, Erza and Natsu looked at each other's eyes and the two of them just want to do something to forget the empty feeling inside them. They decide to hug each other and share the warm that each other can give. Suddenly, the two of them feel a strange feeling inside them, but it was pleasant. They think to seperate but they don't want to feel empty again so they still hug each other for a little more longer. After 20 minutes, they finally decide to seperate. They missed the feeling, but were satisfied from the comfort they shared.

''It will maybe strange for you, but I enjoy the comfort with you.'' Natsu said and Erza just made a little smile at him.

''No it's no strange for me, I enjoy it too, the empty feeling inside me just disapear for a moment.'' Erza confess to the dragonslayer and made him smile a little bit.

''Someday we must move on from this, even if it will be hard for us. So, let's try to move on together.'' Natsu said to erza and offer his hand to her, which she took and nodded at him. They said that, but the empty feeling regain easily for erza and want to stop feeling this emptiness.

''C-C-Can I go at your home with you Natsu? Please.'' Erza didn't blush from shame, but she said hesitantly, scared if Natsu say no at her. Happily for her, it was not the case.

''Of course, it will be good to have company after two week to be alone.'' Natsu said, making Erza sigh in relief that he accept her request. The two of them stand up from the seat and walk in direction of Natsu's home. Erza wonder what Jellal will think but she was sure that Jellal can understand her. It was the same for Natsu, he was sure that Lucy can understand him. They finally arrived at Natsu's home and they enter. Erza's eyes widened when she saw the inside of Natsu's home. It,s like a hurricane came and destroy the inside.

''Sorry if the inside of my home is like that but don't forget what I told you, I broke some few thing for trying to move on. I didn't want to clean up but looks like I must to do if I don't want to be beaten by you.'' Natsu said calmly, but Erza just giggle, making Natsu confuse.

''What's so funny?'' Natsu ask.

''Nothing, beside I was already think that your house will be like that, but not at this point.'' Erza just reply before continu:''Don't worry, I'm not sure I'm in the good mood or bad mood for beating you. Anyway, we should to clean your house.''

''We?'' Natsu said with a confusion face.

''Of course, if I help you it will be more faster.'' Erza reply and Natsu just sigh and nodded his head. The two of them clean Natsu's house. They take about 2 hours to clean the complete house. After they finish they just sitted on the couch. A silent take the atmosphere again before Erza decide to spoke:

''Happy is not here?''

''No he is at Fairy Tail. And he said he will not came back here for two days.'' Natsu just reply.

''I see.'' Erza said and sigh.

''What do you want to do? I have a deck of cards if you want to play with me.''

''Why not. We can play. What game do you want to play?''

After 5 choice they decide to play at Texas Hold'em Poker (I don't know how to write this game), sure it was more bored with only two person, but it was enough for them. After two hours of playing they decided to stop and Natsu begin to cook the meal for both of them. Suddenly Erza stand up and hug Natsu from behind.

''I just want to feel of comfort again.'' Erza said before Natsu ask her and he just smile. Their meal was ready and they begin to eat. After they finish their meal, They siited to the couch again and enjoy the feeling of comfort that each other can give. Erza lay her head in Natsu's shoulder and Natsu place his hand on Erza's waist. A silence was here again, but they didn't care about this, the empty feeling was gone for both.

''You say that Happy will not be here for two day?'' Erza ask Natsu.

''Yes. Why you ask me that?'' Natsu ask and look at her. Erza lift her head up and say without hesitation:

''Can I stay here for the night?'' Natsu was completly surprised and say:

''Why do you want to stay here for the night?''

''I don't want to sleep alone at my room.'' Erza reply and Natsu smile at her.

''It will be bad for me saying no to you. It's ok you can.'' Natsu say and Erza hug him again.

''Thank you Natsu.''

''No problem.''

* * *

**DONE! Enjoy this chapter!^^**


End file.
